trois ans que je te connais
by hitami meada
Summary: Trois ans que je te connais , trois ans que je te regarde , mais lorsque j'ai su que c'était l'amour tout a pris un sens autours de moi ... premier fic sasunaru ne pas lire en cas de déprime ...
1. Chapter 1

''_Sa fait trois ans que je te connais,_

_Trois ans que je te regarde,_

_Trois ans que je me convaincs du contraire …_

_Mais lorsque j'ai su que c'était l'amour tout a pris un sens autour de moi …_

_TU ES LE DEBUT DE MON MONDE ''_

_Naruto_

Voici les dernier mots que j'ai donné a mon meilleur amis avant de disparaitre de sa vie … On ne se connaissait que depuis trois année mais l'on faisait tout ensemble on riait, on pleuré, je l'aimais et lui ne le voyez pas. Je l'observais lui avec sa peau nacré, ses cheveux corbeaux _ et ses perle obsidienne … je _me disais que c'était une forte amitié rien de plus mais une parole, une phrase un mot et tout a basculé et ma fait comprendre plus que la vérité … mais j'ai tous garder dans un coin de mon etre, et ainsi commencer mon autodestruction a feu doux jusqu'aux jours ou je tes dit se qui me tourmenter en oubliant le principal … que sont être était le coupable de mes incertitude.

Apres cette épisode je l'ai fui , plus un mots , plus une parole , rien que du silence j'avais peur de te dégouter et peur de me faire mal en continuant notre routine quotidienne , seule chose qu'il reste c'est se morceaux de papier avec mes dernier parole laisser sur le lavabo de la salle de bain que j'ai laisser avant de quitter cette vie en aillant comme dernière image ton visage et mon sang qui coule le long de mes poigné et de mon cœur meurtri . J'espère que tu le trouveras et que tu penseras a moi-même quand je ne serais plus la … moi Naruto Uzumaki je te laisse tout de moi a toi Sasuke Uchiwa mon meilleur ami et premier amour … je te remercie de m'avoir laissé voir ton visage un dernier choix avant de fermer les yeux


	2. Chapter 2

'' _Être aduler de tous pour n'être aimé _

_Que d'une personne__ ''_

C'était mon but, trois ans que je tes vu pour la première fois et que j'ai voulu que tu n'appartiennes cas moi, toi, et tes cheveux d'or, ta peau haler et tes perles azure … je rêvais de te voir gémir mon nom en dessous moi, même si vu comme sa je fais passer pour un pervers mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur malgré se sentiment d'amitié que tu garder pour nous définir …

J' avais remarquer que depuis notre discutions avec le groupe tu étais différent , distrait et constamment perdu dans tes pensé , tu aller même jusqu'à me faire des faux sourire pour dire que tout aller bien mais … moi , sa me faisait mal , jusqu'aux jours ou tu est venu vers moi et ma avouer se qui te travailler autant , et tu m'a dit l'irréparable … tu aimer quelqu'un , un homme de surcroit , je me sentez vide , comme mort car avec tout les effort que j'ai peu faire pour m'intégrer et être aimer de tous j'ai perdu le but qui me tenais …Mais je ne pouvais que me taire …

Apres ça tu ma éviter et pas seulement moi toute les personne du groupe , tu rester solitaire malgré que se rôle ne aille pas … de temps en temps je te voyais griffonnais un morceaux de papier les larmes au yeux avant de demander a aller a l'infirmerie …la routine continuer ainsi jusqu'aux jour ou tu ne venez plus en cours , tu nous appelez pour nous prévenir bien sur malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps au bout de quelque jours on ne reçu plus un signe de toi , inquiet je me diriger vers ton appartement étrangement la porte était ouverte …

Je trembler, j'avais beau t appeler te chercher pas la moindre piste, juste une pièce que je n'avais pas encore fouillé : la salle de bains … je me diriger lentement vers la pièce en question et ouvrir la porte … mon cœur rata un battement tu étais la assit dans ton propre sang en train de couler de ton poignet, tu tournas doucement la tète vers moi avant de sourire et de murmure une phrase :

'' Merci de m'accorder se dernier cadeau avant de fermé les yeux …''

Comme dit dans ta phrase tes yeux se ferme et échappe une petite larme au passage, quelque seconde passa avant que je réalise se qui se dérouler, je commencer a composé avec hâte le numéro des urgences et me dirige vers mon ami, sont pouls était tellement faible que j'ai eu du mal a le senti mais il lui restait une chance de sens sorti en tout cas je l'espérer :

''Naruto je t'aime tellement si tu meurs je te promets de te rejoindre aussi vite que je le pourrais ''

L'ambulance arriva et pris Naruto d'urgence dans leurs passage ils firent voler un morceau de papier déposer sur le lavabo :

''_Sa fait trois ans que je te connais,_

_Trois ans que je te regarde,_

_Trois ans que je me convaincs du contraire …_

_Mais lorsque j'ai su que c'était l'amour tout a pris un sens autour de moi …_

_TU ES LE DEBUT DE MON MONDE ''_

_Kyuubi_

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je ne pouvais faire plus qu'une seule prier pour que tu vie . prier pour que tu reste avec moi


	3. Chapter 3

« _Les jours, les semaines, les mois passe …_

_Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne face surface »_

Cela va faire maintenant 3 trois que Naruto et dans le coma, 3 mois depuis ce jours, 3 mois qu'il aire entre la vie et la mort. 3 mois qu'un brun silencieux tiens les mains du blond allongé dans se lit immaculée en priant qu'il se réveille, mais depuis 3 mois le blond semblez endormis a jamais …

Celons les docteurs il n'y aurait que 30 pourcent de chance qu'il se réveille un jour, malgré tout notre brun continuer dis croire. Les premier temps de sont hospitalisation le blond reçu pas mal de visite mais personne ne savait pourquoi il était la le médecin rester muet sur les fait tout comme sasuke. le temps passe ainsi sas que le sache, ce jours la on était le 3 mars, la journée se déroulée comme a sont habitude, alors que le docteur venait faire sont inspections un froncement de sourcils de sa par fit tiquer sasuke mais rien ne sort de la par du professionnel et se contenta de sortir tranquillement …

plus tard dans la journée sasuke décida de se prendre un café et donc sortir de la chambre du blond se qu'il ne faisait que très rarement voulant a tout pris être la pour le réveil du jeune homme, et alla a la machine qui se trouver a coté des bureaux des médecins en charge du blond, en prenant sont café il entendit une discutions sur le blond a l'intérieure de la pièce :

« Chambre 333, Naruto Uzumaki, apparemment il est orphelins …

La n'est pas le problème cela va faire 3 mois qu'il est dans le coma et qu'il occupe une chambre principal …

Oui le pire c'est que ses chances de réveille on encore baisser on n'a plus de sang de son groupe a lui donner en prime …

Je suppose que nous n'avons plus le choix, combien de temps ?

2 semaines, si il ne se réveille pas d'ici la on le débranchera …

Oui, mais il va falloir éloigner le brun pour ne pas être déranger

Non moi je dis

,qu'il faut mieux de le prévenir … »

La tasse de sasuke tomba sur le sol , quand a lui il trembler de tout sont être , puis ils se mis a courir , ou aller t il vers la chambre de Naruto . le brun arriva et trouva encore une fois le blond comme endormis dans son lit blanc il se posa sur la chaise a coté de lui les deux bras sur le lit , ses yeux commencer a lui piqué puis doucement une perle translucide vint coulait sur sa joue :

« réveil toi Naruto , ne me laisse pas seule dans se monde , je t'en supplie reste avec moi »

Il prix doucement la main du blond l'enserra dans la sienne …

« _Les jours, les semaines, les mois passe …_

_Et le temps et leurs pire menace … »_


	4. Chapter 4

_« J'entends ta voix mais ne peu te répondre …_

_Doucement le temps passe …._

_Et mon future nous menasse … »_

Ou suis –je ? Il fait noir, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? non se n'ai pas possible , je dois être mort , oui cela doit être sa , mais pourquoi je sens une chaleur m'enserrer la mains , pourquoi je sens comme de l'eau qui coule le long de mes doigts , pourquoi j'entend quelqu'un pleuré …suive vraiment mort ou inconscient de se qui se passe autour de moi , j'aimerais ouvrir les yeux mais je n'en est pas la force … de toute façon qui pleurerait pour moi , on m'a abandonné autant mes parents , mes amis , ma famille , mon amour ….Je n'est plus rien auquel me rattacher …

« Sais faux ! »

Qui est la ? Qui vient de parler aidé moi prouvé moi que cela est faux et que je ne suis pas seule,

« Tu n'a pas perdu ton amour … »

Si je l'ai perdu lui ne m'aime pas alors que moi, je suis prêt a mourir pour lui,

« Naruto on ne ta pas abandonné … »

Cette voix douce et chaleureuse, maman c'est toi dit moi que oui je veux des explications, je veux savoir temps de pourquoi se pose dans ma tête

« nous n'avons pas eu le choix , nous devions te laisser en vie tu est le seule a marquer notre présence dans se monde , ton père et moi étions tous deux malade et nous avions réussi a t'avoir juste a temps … réveille toi les médecins arrive , toi amour a réussi l'impossible en prolongeant le cota pour ton réveil tu est resté trop longtemps ici a l'entendre pleuré , va le réconforté de ta présence et la tu auras toute les réponse que tu souhaite … »

mais comment me réveil je n'est pas assez de force , sasuke , sasuke , sasuke je veux te revoir , allez ouvré vous mes yeux , ouvrez vous , je veux le revoir , mon meilleur ami , mon amour , ma vie , mon tout …

De la lumière, un plafond blanc, mon vœux a été exaucé, j'entends des personnes, 3 trois hommes donc un auquel sa voix mes familière :

« Sasuke … »

Je vois a peu prêt les 3 hommes arrivé autour de moi, il on l'aire étonné au possible, je tourne la tête avec difficulté et la je te vois, toi et tes perles obsidienne envahi de larme :

« Se n'est pas bien pour un Uchiwa de pleuré non, articulais-je difficilement

Bon retour parmi nous Naruto, me sourit-il tout en continuant de pleuré

Je suis la …

Je vois les médecins partir, ils vont nous laisser quelque minute de retrouvaille avant de me faire passer multiple examen je suppose, je retourne mon visage vers mon brun qui me tend un morceau de papier, je ne suis pas assez fort pour le prendre, il le positionne en sorte pour que je puisse le lire :

« _Sa fait trois ans que je te connais,_

_Trois ans que je te regarde,_

_Trois ans que je me convaincs du contraire …_

_Mais lorsque j'ai su que c'était l'amour tout a pris un sens autour de moi …_

_TU ES LE DEBUT DE MON MONDE »_

C'est les mots que je lui ai laissé la dernière fois, je rougi, il la trouver, j'en suis content mais en même temps gêné puis il s'approche de moi ou plus précisément de mes lèvres pour déposer un chaste baiser avant de me murmurait doucement :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime … »

Mes larme coule d'elle-même, je suis heureux, merci …


End file.
